


Little Guy

by mewtophia



Series: Angel Being The Youngest Hazbin [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Marriage, Drug Use, F/F, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I just thought of something about Angel idk anymore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Intersex Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Original Character(s), Past Underage, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Underage Drug Use, ig??? - Freeform, oh well, sorry if I messed Angel up, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewtophia/pseuds/mewtophia
Summary: Vaggie sometimes remembers the little boy who passed by her college when she was still alive.She hoped he began living his best life, but life doesn’t always go as planned, unfortunately.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Angel Being The Youngest Hazbin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667725
Comments: 16
Kudos: 212





	1. August 2014

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic lol pls don’t hurt me
> 
> Also, this fic deals with themes such as death, suicide, rape, drug use, and child marriage, so if you don’t want to encounter any of those, I prefer you don’t read this. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vagatha meets a kid beside her apartment complex.

The current year is 2020

And for as long as Vaggie could remember, in her 6 years inside this hellhole, she still had someone in mind. A little boy, who looked as if he never went a day without eating. It was heartbreaking, really. At times she wonders if he’s doing well, he should be well turning 19 by now. Memories of their first meeting flooded her brain, it wasn’t really the greatest way to meet someone. 

_Early August of 2014, New York_

Vagatha was just staring at this little boy...? Girl...? Whatever, that doesn’t matter. What DOES matter however, was why there‘s a kid just sitting down beside her trash can, the one right beside her apartment complex.

“So...” she awkwardly said, catching the kid’s attention. “You going to get something, or...?” Before she could even get an answer, the kid left, leaving her confused. Instead of chasing them, she shrugged and entered her apartment.

Vagatha knew she wasn’t the morally BEST person, she did coke back when she was in her first year of college, thank god she didn’t get addicted easily, but it was an experience she’d probably try again if presented to her. So, she entered her apartment and decided to forget about the kid. 

It was kind of hard to do, especially when the little one kept passing by the apartment complex a lot, to the point it became a routine for the both of them.

It was somewhere along the lines of Vagatha going out for college, coming back to her apartment around noon, and sharing a glance with the little kid. It wasn’t much, though she thought it meant something for the kid, somehow, since they always left with a smile when they’re gone.

She wonders how many people took notice of the kid before she did.

_Mid-August of 2014, New York_

Turns out, just bringing food to the kid was enough to strike a conversation, even a short one.

Now, Vagatha didn’t really plan on doing so, but she decided that it was worth a shot. So, she bought some take out from the nearby convenience store and headed back to her apartment complex.

“Hey, kid, you there?” She called out, and saw the little kid walking slowly to her, seeing the shock on their face when she was actually talking to them. “I uh... I got take out, ya want it?” She asked, sounding a bit unsure. The kid, with their eyes lighting up, took the take out, sat down and started chowing down. Vagatha watched in shock, this kid really was hungry. She sat down beside the kid, who was enjoying the take out she gave them.

“So... the name’s Vagatha. You got a name?” She introduced, and not including her last name. The kid looked at her, swallowing the food. “Anthony.” The kid said, the voice a bit meek and quiet, but still audible. “You... you got a last name?” She asked, hoping to know who this kid was, though, all she got was a scoff. “You didn’t tell me your last name, so why should I?” The kid asked, Vagatha clicked her tongue, this kid was smarter than she thought. “Why should I tell you? You don’t really need to know.” She fired back, only to get a glare from the kid. “You don’t need my last name, then.”

This kid isn’t giving up without a fight, are they?

“Fine,” she started, “Vagatha Martinez. That’s my name.” Her voice was a bit bitter, but she had a good reason, she got outsmarted by a kid. The kid smiled a bit, and looked at Vagatha. “Anthony Romanelli.” The kid answered, and silence fell between the two. “You know, I thought you were a girl for a moment before you said your name.” Vagatha commented, making Anthony pout his lips. “They always mistake me for a girl.”

Oh, did she make a mistake?

“Uh... sorry, did I offend ya?” She asked, relieved when he shook his head. “I got kinda sick o’ it, I guess.” He said. “Say... where the hell is your family, anyways?” She asked, only to see the kid’s face fall.

Oh shit, she definitely made a mistake.

“Y-You don’t have to tell me, really.” She added, seeing Anthony’s face be replaced with a small yet noticeable smile. All he said was “Thank you.”

After a bit, the two parted ways, with Anthony throwing out his empty take out and Vagatha going back to apartment. She genuinely enjoyed it, somehow.

She should buy take out more often.


	2. September 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vagatha and Anthony talk more, and the two grow closer than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied/References Underaged Rape & Prostitution, please proceed with caution
> 
> Also I made Molly Arackniss’s twin instead don’t kill me pls

“You okay there, hun?”

Vaggie’s eyes look up, smiling at her tall girlfriend. “I’m good, babe. No need to worry.” She assured Charlie, making the blonde princess smile and kiss her cheek, causing Vaggie to blush. “Don’t be afraid to tell me what’s wrong?, ‘kay?” She said, and left with a beaming smile on her face.

 **God, she’s too good to be in Hell...** Vaggie thought. It wasn’t until a bit longer that she thought about Anthony again, in a sense, Charlie did remind her a bit of Anthony. They were both easily excited about things, and always concerned for her. Wonder how he’s doing now... 

_Mid-September of 2014, New York_

Vagatha brought more take out for Anthony, meaning more interactions, meaning finding out more about the little guy. The two grew closer than she expected them to be, she told him about that one time she did coke, to which he replied with, “Oh, I did that before. Never trying that again.” Which concerned her, but okay. 

She found out that she was older than Anthony by around 9 years, with her turning 22 and him turning 13 months ago. It shocked her, to say the least, she assumed he’d be much younger, around 8 or 9. Though, it could be just the malnutrition being a bitch and stunting his growth, despite all the sunlight, he barely ate in a week.

She also found out a bit about his family, apparently his family used to be a big mafia deal around New York, emphasis on used to. Apparently his two older siblings didn’t make it to survive past 25, while his father kicked him out for being a supposed disappointment, only to be killed in a gun fight. This kid’s already got a rollercoaster of a life, huh? “Say, what even happened to your siblings?” Vagatha asked, causing Anthony’s face to go dull. Shit.

“You... you don’t really need to—“

“It’s fine, Ms. Vagatha. You’re worthy of knowing.” Anthony said, shocking Vagatha, it’s been a while since people actually trusted her with these sort of things. Vagatha just nodded, and listened carefully to Anthony.

“M-My sister’s name was Molly, my brother’s name being Martin. They’re twins, 14 years older than me, they’d be around 27 now if they were alive. Anyways, Molly died from some heart disease, I don’t remember... and Martin got shot, didn’t make it...” Anthony told, and to say Vagatha wasn’t concerned would be a lie, even if it wasn’t much. Before she could even console him, he stood up. “I-I have to go to work, I’m sorry, Ms. Vagatha...” he apologized, Vagatha stood up as well, eyebrow raised. “Work? Aren’t you still 13?” She asked. “Y-Yeah, well...” Anthony looked down, and a pregnant silence fell between the two.

 **Shit.** Vagatha thought in a panic, **This kid is NOT going around and selling himself, is he?**

Vagatha kneeled down to Anthony’s height, and looked at him straight in the eye, she could see the fear in his eyes. “Do you want to do it?” She asked, it took a while, but she finally got an answer when Anthony shook his head. “Then don’t do it.” She said, patting Anthony’s head, who flinched a bit, but found the comfort afterwards.

“Where... where can I go, though...?” Anthony asked, Vagatha bit her lip. This kid was too young to be going around and doing this. “Don’t worry, I’ll find something.” Vagatha reassured him. And she will. 

_Late September of 2014_

“Why are we here?” Anthony asked while carrying his bag, the two were right outside Vagatha’s apartment door, he watched as she fumbled with the keys. “Isn’t it obvious?” She asked, looking at Anthony as she successfully managed to unlock the door, showing the small kid her living space. “It’s where you’ll be living from now on.” She said, her eyes catching Anthony’s eyes widen in shock. “M-Ms. Vagatha, are... are you sure...? This is...” she could tell he was lost at words, as if it was the first time somebody showed him such kindness. Slowly, she closed the door and patted Anthony’s head. “Yup, this is also your place now. It’s not much, but it’s the best I can do.” Vagatha said.

It didn’t take long before Anthony’s eyes lighted up and sat on the couch, becoming comfortable with the soft yet firm feeling. “You got any clothes or something?” She asked, Anthony grabbed his bag and looked inside, pulling out 2 shirts, some shorts, a few pairs of underwear, and a single tooth brush. “Yikes,” Vagatha commented, “guess we gotta go shopping for clothes.” Anthony tilted his head and looked at Vagatha. “Why? These are perfectly fine.” He said, sounding confused.

Vagatha sighed, and had a genuine smile on her face. Hoo boy, this’ll be a long day.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She noticed that Anthony was an excitable person, that’s for sure.

She chuckled as she watched Anthony get excited over the smallest things like shoes that glow when you walk, or the McDonalds mascot that’s in front of every McDonalds chain, it was like watching a kid. They got home with some McDonalds in their hands, Anthony holding a bag of new clothes for him to wear, and the two ate dinner in peace.

Though, nights have proven that there’s something more to the kid.

It was well around 2 a.m, and Vagatha had a class in 6 hours, she needed rest. Though, her sleep was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. Groaning she opened the door grumpily. “The fuck is it?” She said, her voice sounding a bit annoyed. “S-Sorry...” she heard, she looked down and saw Anthony, who looked like he was crying not long ago. Sighing, she kneeled down to Anthony’s height.

“Alright, little guy, what’s the matter?” She asked, Anthony looked up at her, and sniffled. “I-I had a dream, of.. of the bad man... i-it was scary...” he said through hiccups, and Vagatha was beyond concerned.

Anthony talked about nightmares before, though he didn’t really delve deep into it, the child-like language threw Vagatha off a bit, since so far, Anthony used the most mature vocabulary from any early teen she knows. She just patted his head, and looked at him in the eye. “You wanna sleep in my room tonight? I can prepare a mattress.” It didn’t take long before Anthony nodded in reply, Vagatha preparing the mattress as she watched Anthony fall asleep.

Vagatha sighed, and had a few moments to herself. She felt like a parents already, parent to an orphan kid who’s hiding much more than she expected, who she somehow managed to gain trust of...

Someone who genuinely enjoyed her company, found comfort in her, someone who could go to her and tell their problems to, it was odd, the age gap isn’t even that much to consider that she’d be around the age of a parent, but it was nice. She liked being his guardian, maybe in the future she could file adoption papers, though one question lingered in her mind...

Who was ‘the bad man’...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn’t break any hearts huhu


	3. October 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vagatha still wonders who the bad man is, meanwhile she takes Anthony to an aquarium, things don’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied/Referenced Rape, and other possible sensitive themes, please proceed with caution.
> 
> (I’m still trying to get used to AO3, lol, I haven’t used it before... sorry)

Vaggie never trusted Alastor, not one bit.

When he got close to the arachnid, it made her blood boil, she wanted to punch the radio host right there. Though, she stopped herself, why?

Angel.

She could see that Angel LOVED Alastor’s company, the two growing suspiciously closer than expected, it made her... feel things, she wanted to protect, to care and nurture. To explain to Angel and say that it was dangerous to talk to Alastor and that they should stay away from him at all costs, but she couldn’t help it, his smile shined as bright as Charlie’s, except there was a bit of what felt like childlike wonder...

Speaking of which, how is Anthony now..?

_Early October of 2014, New York_

Vagatha’s confused, really confused, and also really worried for Anthony.

Ever since that night, Anthony’s been acting a bit different. On good days, he’d be his normal self, though during bad days, which seems to be most days, he’d either be silent and miserable the entire day, or be angry for periods of time, only to come back to Vagatha and cry, pleading for forgiveness and telling her to kick him out any day. She didn’t really know what to do, she wanted to do a bit of research.

“You’ve got plans?” A friend of her’s, Maria, asked. Behind her were her other three friends, Luca, Maya, and Hazel, she doesn’t exactly remember how they became friends, but she doesn’t necessarily care enough to remember. “Yeah, have to go home early.” She said, each of them raising an eyebrow. “C’mon! You’ve been going home earlier than usual, loosen up, will you?” Luca asked, Hazel nodded along, and asked Vagatha, “What’s gotten you all busy these days? You usually don’t have any plans.” 

At this point, Vagatha just wanted to walk away, how was she going to explain it to them? **Oh, nothing much, I just have a 13 year old boy in my apartment who’s currently an orphan, that I voluntarily decided to take care of despite not officially signing any papers! No biggie! Bullshit.** Vagatha thought to herself. Maya giggled and wiggled her eyebrows, oh no, “Oohhh! Maybe Vagatha has a secret boyfriend she isn’t telling anyone about~!”

In a moment of rage, Vagatha stood up, glaring at the four girls. “You wanna know so fucking badly?! Fine! I’ve got a 13 year old kid in my FUCKING apartment, who’s experiencing some behavioral shit right now, and I have to FUCKING BE THERE to take care of him, HAPPY NOW?!” Vagatha shouted, huffing out and gaining the attention of some passerby’s, along with the shocked look of her 4 ‘friends’. She’ll admit it may have been a bit too far to shout, but they were pushing her buttons. “G-Gee, Vags... you didn’t have to.. you know...” Maria said, Vagatha huffed in response and packed up whatever she brought.

“I’m leaving, and I’m not going to be free.” She said, and with that, she left.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Vagatha walked inside, slamming the door closed. Sighing, she was about to pull up a joint. “M-Ms. Vagatha...?” She heard Anthony call out from the kitchen, his voice meek and quiet, guilt started to fill her up, **Shit... he didn’t get scared, did he?** To which she mentally slapped herself at, of course he got fucking scared.

Putting away the supposed joint, she went to the kitchen, where she smelled food and saw Anthony on a stool. Going up to Anthony, she took a look at what he was cooking. “What’s cooking?” She asked, Anthony continued to stir the food. “Risotto.” He simply said, Vagatha’s eyebrow raised. “You cook? How come you never told me?” She asked, Anthony shrugging in response. “You never asked.” He simple replied, only to get a hum from Vagatha.

The two sat down at the dining table, 2 risotto plates in hand, and dug in. “You know, you don’t have to call me Ms. Vagatha, just my name would do.” Vagatha said, Anthony tilted his head in confusion. “But Martin always told me to address people by Ms. or Mr.” Vagatha looked at Anthony, calm and quiet. “You don’t have to when you’re close with someone, though. You only do that to strangers.” She explained, receiving an “Oh” from the small teen. And so, their plates were empty and dishes were being cleaned, Anthony helped out by drying the dishes while Vagatha washed them, doing so in pregnant silence.

“By the way, ever been out of state, little guy?”

_Late October of 2014, California_

Vagatha was looking out the window as they rode the plane, Anthony sleeping peacefully beside her. She was glad to save up enough money during Mid-October, since she needed to buy both plane and aquarium tickets. The little guy hasn’t gone anywhere outside of New York, and when she asked him about where he wanted to go, he simply answered that any place with an aquarium would do.

So, earlier this morning, she told him to pack his bags because they were going to an aquarium today, which she proceeded to watch as he scrambled around in excitement, packing up his bag.

The trip was around 5 hours long, so they left around 2-3 AM, she didn’t have any plans that weekend, anyways.

 _Arriving at California, USA. Enjoy your trip!_ She heard the pilot say. Fixing her position, she patted Anthony’s shoulder, waking him up. “We’re here.” She said quietly, and she got the biggest smile she’s ever seen in response, it was truly heart warming.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The two unpacked at the hotel and rested for a bit, though it didn’t take even at least 3 hours before they headed straight to the aquarium.

The aquarium was big, and they had such interesting fish. She smiled as Anthony ran around, looking at all the fish possible, asking Vagatha to take pictures with her old iPhone. It’s been a while since she felt such warmth, she’d usually snap at people so easily, but this little guy... he was different, she was wondering what this kid did to her, but she doesn’t regret it one bit. She already felt like Anthony has gone through so much, she couldn’t bring herself to hurt the little guy. She couldn’t help but feel a bit sad though, one day he’ll grow up and do things on his own, she was also disappointed in herself, for some reason, she can’t afford Anthony’s schooling, she had her own college tuition to pay for, though she would do anything to help this kid get an education, he’s already smart, he’d get amazing grades in school when given the chance.

“Vags? Is that you?!”

Shit.

“Vags! Never thought we’d see you in California, I thought you were taking care of the kid?” Maya asked, tilting her head. Vagatha gritted her teeth, she couldn’t believe it... out of all places... “Where is he? I wanna see him!” Luca giggled, making Vagatha’s eyes widen, shit, where was—

“MS. VAGATHA!”

Hearing the scream, she looked at the direction it came from and started running, shit shit shit shit shit—

She wasn’t watching him

He went off on his own

He got lost

Where was he?

Where was he?!

WHERE WAS HE?!

**WHEREWASHEWHEREWASHEWHEREWASHEWHEREWASHEWHEREWASHE—**

**Where**

**Was**

**He**

She stopped running, looking around, shit... he isn’t here, where—

Suddenly, she felt a small figure hug her from behind, slowly, she turned around and looked down... thank god, there he was...

“Shit...” she cursed, kneeling down at Anthony’s height, she cupped his face and wiped his tears away. “I-I’m so fucking sorry, little guy, I... shit...” she tried to apologize, though the kid hugged her and cried on her shoulder.

Slowly, but gently, she hugged back. “Were... were you scared...?” She asked, quietly. “M— V-Vagatha...?” He said through sobs, Vagatha looked at him, though his face was still hidden on her shoulder. “What is it, little guy..?”

“I-I saw him... th-the bad man...”

Fuck.


	4. November 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vagatha is close to finding out who the bad man is, and along the way, she teaches Anthony a motto she holds personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied/Referenced Rape, and other sensitive themes, please proceed with caution.
> 
> (Also woah 2 chapters in one day? Nice)

You win some, you lose a few hundred.

Vaggie, even in Hell, keeps that motto to herself. ‘You win some, you lose a few hundred.’ She never told a single soul, it’s a personal motto, one she only shares with people she trusts deeply, like Charlie. Apart from her, she told no one.

Then how the fuck did Angel get a hold of it?

“You win some, you lose a few hundred.”

To say she was furious was an understatement, if she remembered correctly, she NEVER told Angel, ever. She couldn’t believe what she heard when that motto came out of that arachnid’s mouth, she never told anyone in the living world either, except...

Anthony.

Vaggie looks at Charlie, who’s currently talking to Anth— 

Angel, no, it’s Angel.

Angel isn’t Anthony. Angel died in 1947, Anthony was born in 2001, it doesn’t match, it’s impossible, it’s so far apart. If Angel truly was Anthony, then why isn’t she getting that feeling? Angel’s a porn actor, something she knows Anthony would NEVER do.

But... the possibility could still be there, she guesses, since she knows she told nobody in this hotel except Charlie about her personal and secret motto, she still wonders how Angel managed to get a hold of something so personal to her...?

Maybe Angel really is Anthony, but she’ll never know for sure until she asks. Guess she’ll wait for a bit.

_Early November of 2014, New York_

Anthony’s been acting like none of that what happened a few weeks ago ever happened, but she knew deep down that he felt alone.

So, she decided to take a big leap. She’s going to ask him.

“Hey, little guy?” she called out to Anthony, who dropped whatever he was doing and went to Vagatha. “Yes, Vagatha?” He asked, Vagatha bit her lip, she doesn’t know how to ask... she took a deep breath. “Can uh... can you describe to me the bad man? You... you don’t have to answer if you’re uncomfortable.” Anthony fell silent, his face turning a bit pale, but he gulped. “O-Okay...” he answered. They both sat down, and Vagatha listened carefully.

“H-He’s tall, v-very tall... taller than you, a-and he’s got black hair, it’s kinda short, b-but not too short. He... He used to be m-my math teacher, wh-when I was... 2nd grade... a-and he had a beard... o-only a small one, th-though... h-his eyes... th-they were very... very blue, i-it reminded me of the sea, a-and the sea’s scary... th-that’s all I remember...” Anthony said, eyes threatening to spill tears. Vagatha took the information in mind, and patted Anthony’s shoulder. “Don’t worry... he won’t hurt you anymore, okay? You’re safe with me...” she reassured him, Anthony started to cry and jumped at Vagatha for a hug, Vagatha hugging back.

Inside, Vagatha’s blood was boiling, 2nd grade? He was around 8, who the fuck would do that to a 2nd grader? Only a complete sicko, that’s what.

He’ll fucking pay, Vagatha will make sure of it.

_Mid-November of 2014, New York_

Anthony’s awfully quiet, which is concerning Vagatha a lot. He’s still eating, but all he responds are “yes”, “no”, or “maybe”. She doesn’t know what to do, well, she did conduct research, but other than that, she doesn’t know what to do.

“Vags?” She heard Maria call, “You okay there?” Vagatha looked at Maria, then stood up. “Yeah, gotta go though, need to take care of Anthony.” She said, Maria pointing a finger gun at her. “Yeah, got it, by the way...” Maria spoke, Vagatha raising her eyebrow, “if you’re too busy or something, you could drop him of in my place.” She offered, Vagatha bit her lip, she could ask Anthony, though I doubt he’ll allow it, he doesn’t trust that many people aside from her. “I’ll ask if he’s comfortable with it.” She answered, Maria clapping her hands together.

“Great! It’s alright if he doesn’t want to, though the offer still stands.” Maria giggled.

And with that, Vagatha left.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I’m home!” Vagatha called out. She closed the door, though something was unsettling. The apartment... is suspiciously quiet, nothing can be heard. Confused, Vagatha looked around the area, Anthony being nowhere to be seen, until she came to the bathroom.

She opened the bathroom door, and there he was, hugging his knees, fast asleep, with tear stains on his cheeks. Kneeling down, Vagatha gently patted Anthony, making him jolt awake. “Hey there, little guy, you okay?” She asked. It took a while to get an answer, though Anthony shook his head. “You wanna talk about it?” Vagatha asked. A pregnant silence fell between the two, until Anthony’s frail and meek voice interrupted the silence. “Wh-Why... why is it that people always hurt me...?” He asked.

Vagatha’s eyes widened, she didn’t know how to answer to that. The look in Anthony’s eyes showed that he was desperate, he wanted an answer, any acceptable and comforting answer, anything. Anything to take away his pain, he just needed a simple answer. Vagatha wants to give it to him, but what can she answer? She doesn’t want to hurt the little guy, lose his trust and have him going back to his old ways.

“I... alright, little guy, mind if I sit down beside you?” She asks, Anthony nodding in response. She sits down beside Anthony, and takes a deep breath. “Listen, little guy. There’ll be people who’ll be nice to you, and there’ll be people who’ll hurt you, a lot. Sadly, there’ll be more people who’ll want to hurt you than be nice to you.” She said, she was just spouting out words at this point, she didn’t know what to do. “B-But why...?” Anthony asked, his voice still meek and frail. “Because... I’m not sure with them, little guy, though... even if people hurt you, you’ll manage to find people who are nice to you, they’ll be with you when you feel alone.” She said.

Anthony was silent for a moment, and Vagatha felt her heart beating fast. Did she make a mistake? She’s not good at giving advice, she hopes she didn’t make a mistake. “Oh, okay...” Anthony replied. Another pregnant silence fell between the two, until Vagatha spoke up once again. “Wanna know a motto I always tell myself?” She blurted out, mentally slapping herself. What was she thinking? She never gave out her motto, not even to family. “What is it...?” Anthony asked, Vagatha pondered for a moment, then she spoke.

“You win some, you lose a few hundred.” She simply said, Anthony thought for a moment, processing what he heard. “A few hundred is a lot.” He commented.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Why a few hundred, though?”

“Well...” Vagatha said, thinking of an explanation. “You’ll lose a lot more than you win, like... let’s say you’re playing a claw machine. You play 10 times, and out of those 10 times, you only win 2 times. It’s like that, basically.” She tried to explain the best she could. Anthony was silent for a while, processing what he heard once again. “Oh, I get it now.” He said, “If that’s the case, then you’re my win, Ms. Vagatha!” He said, with a smile on his face. Vagatha smiled back, hugging Anthony close. She wasn’t the best person, she’s fully aware of it, but for this little guy...

“You’re my win too, little guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, I honestly thought this would get a lot of hate. I know there’s going to be people who’ll hate my idea, but I could explain why I thought about this in a future chapter or so. Anyways, thank you all, so much.


	5. December 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vagatha manages to find the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark themes will be present during this chapter, viewers discretion is advised.
> 
> i got a Twitter now lol it’s @HowDoesWritingWork

“Hon?”

“What it is, Vags?”

Vaggie bit her lip for a while, before speaking up. “Did Angel really die in 1947?” She asked, Charlie was a bit shocked, though she thought and pursed her lips. “Well...” she began, “I asked him how his time was like once, and... it was as if he didn’t know. He kept... he kept stuttering and stuff when asked about it.” She answered, Vaggie’s eyes (well, more of, eye) widening. “You sure?” She asked for clarification, Charlie nodded.

“If you want, you can ask him yourself.” Charlie recommended, Vaggie nodded and hummed in response. It didn’t take long before Charlie clapped her hands together. “Also! Alastor managed to exterminate Angel’s contract with Valentino, nice of him to do, huh?” Charlie told, smiling as bright as the sun. “Yeah, that’s nice, hon.” Vaggie said, hesitantly but relieved.

“By the way, what... what happens when a minor dies and goes to Hell?” Vaggie asked, Charlies raised her eyebrow before pondering about it. “Well... Daddy explained to me before that it doesn’t happen often, but when it does, usually they still get to grow, you know, like... like that thing the humans call ‘puberty’, it’s just slower. They’ll stop aging at a certain point.” Charlie explained, looking at Vaggie. “Why are you asking?”

“Just curious, just curious.” Vaggie replied, Charlie gave a warm smile and kissed Vaggie’s forehead. “Gotta go now, see ya!” Charlie said, leaving to do whatever she needed to do.

‘When a minor dies and goes to Hell, they still get to grow, only their puberty is slower than a human’s...’

If that is the case, then maybe...

_Late December of 2014, New York ___

__“Happy birthday, Ms. Vagatha!” Anthony exclaimed, holding a small cupcake in his hand that had a candle lit on top of it. Vagatha smiled at the small act that Anthony put up, even if it wasn’t much. “Thanks, little guy.” She said, ruffling Anthony’s hair. The two ate the dinner that Anthony prepared, a simple carbonara with some garlic bread at the side. “Ms. Vagatha, make a wish!” Anthony told, Vagatha, a bit hesitant at first, did so anyways and blew the candle._ _

__“So? What did you wish for, Ms. Vagatha?” Anthony asked, Vagatha chuckling a bit. “If I told you my wish, then it won’t come true.” Vagatha said, Anthony pouting a bit in response, though it looked like he respected her wish. “By the way, little guy, I’ll be very busy tomorrow. Probably won’t be able to arrive home. Is it okay for you if you stay at my friend’s place? It’ll only be for today, I’ll pick you up afterwards.” Vagatha explained. It took a while for Anthony to respond, before he nodded. “If she’s your friend, then she’s probably nice...” he said. Vagatha patted his head, before he grabbed it gently. “P-Promise me you’ll come back, please...?” He requested, his voice soft. Vagatha smiled at Anthony, and looked at him with a calm expression on her face._ _

__“I’ll come back, little guy, I promise.”_ _

__**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _ _

__“Thank you for letting me be here today.”_ _

__“It’s no problem, Ms. Martinez.”_ _

__Vagatha sat down on a chair, looking at the man in front of her for her interview. She decided that it was time for her to get a new job, her old one wasn’t cutting it anymore._ _

__The interview went smoothly, just a few simple questions like “why do you think you’re qualified” or some shit. It wasn’t until the question started to get oddly... marital, isn’t this illegal?_ _

__“Say, are you married?” The man asked. Vagatha chuckled nervously, “I-I’m sorry sir, but I don’t—“_ _

__“Answer the question, Ms. Martinez.” The man asked, in a firm voice. He made Vagatha nervous, she could feel herself shaking at this very moment. “N...No sir, I’m not...” she answered, the man hummed as he moved on to the next question, “Any children?”_ _

__“N-No...?” She answered in hesitation, it didn’t take long before the man chuckled. “I can tell when a person’s lying, Ms. Martinez. Answer the question, truthfully.”_ _

__This man was so fucking persistent._ _

__“And why the fuck should I tell you?” She snapped, the man raising an eyebrow. “Why, I don’t think you should speak to me like tha—“_ _

__“Answer the question, old man.” She said bitterly, the man sighed in response. “You see, my... my son is missing, I’ve been asking other people recently about it, he should be well around 13, turning 14 next year. He... I just miss him, so much...” he explained._ _

__**Bullshit, also a dumb fucking move to explain whatever shit you have going on, dumbass.** Vagatha thought, trying to put up the act, this man creeped her out. “O-Oh... I apologize...” she said, sitting back down, “is... is there a chance you could tell me his name? I-I think I know him from somewhere...” she said, her heart pounding fast. Shit, she didn’t make a mistake, did she? One moment she was having a professional interview, and the next it was like she was at an interrogation. _ _

__“Anthony, Anthony Romanelli. He took my wife’s last na—“ the man was cut off by Vagatha throwing her bag at him, kicking the door down and running out. She ran as fast as she could, hiding beneath one of the tables. In a panic, she grabbed her phone and dialed 911, though after what felt like an hour, no one picked up. **FUCK!** She cursed at herself, looking around the area, she dialed Maria’s number._ _

__“Vags? Where are y—“_ _

__“Maria, no time. Please, call the police and tell them to head to Klein Corp, as soon as possible. The New York branch.”_ _

__“Wait, why?!”_ _

__“No time! Jus—“ she stopped for a moment, eyes widening as she stared at her phone screen, which was out of battery. She growled, she isn’t giving up yet. Looking around, she got out from the table and decided to make a run for it, only for her to be tripped and have a knife slice over her eye. “FUCK!” She screamed, holding her hand close to her left eye, looking at the man as he overpowered her._ _

__“You fought well, young lady.” He said, Vagatha was losing her strength. He aimed for her heart, though with what was left of her strength, she used her available hand to fight back, though to no avail as he stabbed her anyways, on her left chest. Left with no strength, he successfully managed to stab the right side of her chest. Hearing the sirens from police cars._ _

__She’ll make it._ _

__She has to make it._ _

__She made a promise._ _

___Promise me you’ll come back, please...?_ _ _

___I’ll come back, little guy, I promise._ _ _

__He was waiting for her, she’ll come back home. She was his home, and he was hers as well._ _

__She closed her eyes, darkness engulfing her._ _

__Not taking long before she opened them again, and all she saw was red._ _

__**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _ _

__She promised him that she’ll come back, it was a promise._ _

__Why..._ _

__Why...?_ _

__Why did he have to lose the only win he had?_ _

__‘You win some, you lose a few hundred.’_ _

__...did... did Ms. Vagatha mean you’ll lose your wins as well...?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry y’all


	6. February 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel comes out looking different, and Vaggie realizes who he truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied/Referenced suicide and child marriage, along with other dark themes. Viewers’ discretion is advised.
> 
> Herr you go y’all, the final chapter of this story. The series won’t end, though. I’ve got a lot planned for this series.

“Mon cher, I’m sure however you look like, you’ll still be as gorgeous as ever.”

“Y-You don’ know that!” Angel shouted from his room. Everyone was waiting outside of his room, breakfast was about to go cold and Angel was being unreasonable. “My dear, none of us will judge you here.” Alastor tried to reassure the arachnid, though the attempt failed as Angel didn’t make it out of his room. “There are people that need to eat, asshole! Just get outta there!”

“Fine, bitch! Gee, can’t a guy freshen up a lil’ bit?” Angel retorted. The... small looking arachnid... came out of his room, looking different from how he used to be. “Woah, Ange! You look... different!” Charlie commented, grabbing and squishing Angel’s cheeks, which made Angel blush in embarrassment. “Ya look perfectly fine to me.” Husk said, yawning. Niffty smiled brightly, patting Angel’s head. “Wow! You’re shorter than me, that’s... I’ve never had anyone shorter than me before!” She said, her small 5 foot frame out-growing Angel’s even smaller frame. Angel grumbled a bit, not facing anyone. “Alright, let’s go downstairs, breakfast will go cold.” Vaggie said, earning a quick glance from Angel. She shrugged it off, and they all headed downstairs.

“By the way, everyone,” Charlie announced, which caught the attention of every demon in the room, “today is Angel’s death day!” She exclaimed, hugging the small arachnid and lifting him up high. The spider demon decided to give up already and let Charlie with her hug, even if his feet didn’t hit the ground. “Say, how old are you now? You never talk about your age, I’m curious!” Charlie asked, and Angel bit his lip.

Vaggie, ever curious, moved closer. Maybe, this is it. She’ll find out if Angel really is... Anthony. A pregnant silence filled the room, until Angel decided to speak up. “T’ be honest with y’all, I... I’m gon’ go an’ clarify this,” he started, everyone staring at him as if he was at a live performance, “Uh... I-I ain’t y’know, a 40s guy. I actually died uh... somewhere ‘round 2016, sorry for.. not tellin’ ya, or somethin’...”

Silence fell in the room, Vaggie coughing, and deciding to take initiative. “Well, why didn’t you say the truth?” She said, her voice all calm. She hasn’t been this calm, not since..

“Ya know how it is in Hell, yer younger? Ya get pushed around all they want, age don’ matter in ‘ere, though somehow bein’ younger means yer gon’ be pushed around more.” Angel explained, Vaggie’s lips pursing. “Well then, my dear,” Alastor started, interrupting whatever thoughts the Hazbins had, “consider it that you’re safe here! Nobody will mock you for being younger.” Alastor said, patting Angel’s head, making the arachnid smile.

“Alright, everyone! Thank you, Angel, for sharing with us.” Charlie said, putting Angel in a small embrace. “Thanks, princess. Thanks, everyone.” Angel said.

“Haha, and here I thought Ms. Vaggie was the youngest one!” Niffty said with a smile, Husk shrugged and looked at the youngest one of the bunch. “How old are ya, though?” He asked. Angel fumbled with his fingers, and chuckled. “Well... I turned 19 t’day, might stop growin’.” He said, everyone’s jaws dropping. “And... how long have you been here, mon ange?” Alastor asked, his voice filled with static. “Uh... 4 years...?” Angel said, Charlie gasping. “Woah, I’m turning 150 next month!” She said, with a bright smile.

“If we’re talking about ages, then I’m turning 141!” Alastor exclaimed, making Husk laugh out loud. “Yer older than me, fucker! 125 soon.” Husk said proudly, Niffty started jumping around. “Oh, oh, oh! I’m turning 92 in a few months!” She said.

“Well then... I’m turning 28 in a few months.” Vaggie said plainly, being one of the youngest sucked, but she was at least proud that someone in this room was actually younger than her. “Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s eat!” Charlie exclaimed.

And so, they all had breakfast.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Vaggie?” Angel asked, Vaggie looked at the spider in front of her, who was now stood shorter than her. “What is it?” She asked, Angel started fumbling with his fingers, nervous to talk to the moth demon standing in front of him. “I... never mind, sorry Ms. Vagatha—“ he cut himself off, he looked at Vaggie, who’s available was widened to an impossible degree. “What was that again... little guy...?” She asked, silence fell between the two, not knowing what to do or say. Not long after, Vaggie pulled Angel into a tight embrace, tears starting to spill out of Angel’s eyes. “Gee, why didn’t you tell me sooner...?” Vaggie asked, holding the kid close.

“You... you didn’t recognize me, s-so I thought it was pointless and I—“ Angel sobbed, Vaggie patting his head as he cried on her shoulder. “2016... you were only 15, what happened...?”

She saw how Angel visibly cringed when asked about how he died, it must’ve been horrible. “Well... let’s just say... I got myself involved with the wrong man, got married while... turning 14, and managed to get a hold of some PCP which... I guess ya know what happens next...” Angel explained, his face becoming dull. Vaggie’s face softened as she gently hugged Angel. “Hey, at least you’re here with me now, aren’t ‘cha? Sounds mean, but... ya ain’t alone anymore.” Vaggie said, Angel’s face earning a smile.

“By the way, is he treating you right?” Vaggie asked, Angel’s face turning as red as Alastor’s suit. “V-Vags!” He exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Vaggie. “Seriously, is he?” Her tone went serious, and Angel looked at the distance. “Y-Yeah...” he started, “he treats me as if.. as if I’m some other person, ya know? He doesn’t get angry at me for making a simple mistake, nor does he hit me if I’ve said something he didn’t like.. he... he’s the one I needed...”

Vaggie was shocked, out of all people... Alastor, the Radio Demon, the one who many feared, treated Angel as if he was an equal. Though, it brought her comfort, and patted Angel’s head. “Good to know.” She said, smiling. It didn’t take long before she grabbed Angel’s hand and they made their way downstairs, confusing Angel.

“What’s with the face?” Vaggie asked. “Besides, we have a death day to celebrate, little guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @HowDoesWritingWork for more details and updates
> 
> Also sorry if this seems rushed hhhhh
> 
> PS: Guess how old they were when they died lol (math time my dudes)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed it lol


End file.
